So What?
by ND17
Summary: AU The group decide to spend more time together...this brings some unexpected changes between the couples.Updated after two years.
1. Pt 1

Disclaimer: k…you know I don't own the O.C. If I did, then I would put myself in it and have Marissa, Summer, Alex and Sadie as my bitches and it would only be allowed to air after hours.

Summery: A/U. Marissa and Alex never broke up, Ryan didn't stand in their way and they've been dating for about 2 months. Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa go to Harbor but Sadie and Alex don't. Basically the group notice that they've been growing apart and decide to try and reunite but this brings unexpected results.

Pairing: In the beginning Ryan/Sadie, Seth/Summer and Marissa/Alex. Things will MAJORLY change.

**So What?**

Summer's house. Summer and Seth are in Summer's room.

Summer was lying on her bed reading a magazine and Seth was sitting on the floor playing with Princess Sparkles. It seemed like they were doing this a lot lately, they were together but they weren't TOGETHER.

Seth- There you go Princess Sparkles, now your hair is beautiful I told you it would look fabulous braided!

Summer- Wow Seth is there something you need to tell me.

Seth- What do you mean? Ohh Princess Sparkles, we need to get you accessories.

Summer- SETH!

Seth- Oh…sorry.

Summer- God…I'm so bored. Is this all we ever do anymore?

Seth- Yes, it's our special alone time.

Summer- Well sweetie, we've gotta cut it short, I've gotta get ready for tonight.

Seth- What's tonight?

Summer- We're meeting everybody at the Bait Shop tonight.

Seth- Why didn't I know?

Summer- I shouldn't have to tell you I AM your girlfriend!

Seth- Fine, but for future reference I want to be informed of what were doing, I AM your boyfriend.

Summer-Sorry, it must be PMS.

Seth- Yeah, I'll wait outside.

Seth wanted to believe that Summer was just PMSing, but to his knowledge PMS didn't last for a month straight. Summer had been like this for a month, yelling at him and having the worst mood swings. He hoped their relationship could survive this.

Alex's apartment

Marissa- So…what do you wanna do?

Alex- How about take out and an ep. of Friends? We still have a while 'til this 'group hang'

Marissa- How about take out and a walk along the beach?

Alex- Sounds good. Let me just Tevo this Friends ep.

Marissa and Alex were still in the 'honeymoon' phase, they were taking advantage of it for now, they both knew it couldn't last forever.

30 minutes later they had their Tai food and had just arrived at their spot on the beach.

Alex- So, why the 'group hang'?

Marissa- Seth and Summer decided that we all weren't connecting like we use to. Secretly I think Sum is just sick of being alone with Seth.

Alex- Seth is gonna be there? I never agreed to this.

Marissa- You like Seth.

Alex- Yeah, but the way he looks at us…creeps me out!

Marissa- I know, it's like he's watching us have sex right there. Ryan will be there.

Alex-Alright, hopefully I can avoid looking at Seth and him looking at me.

Alex actually took a liking to Ryan and the two were now really close. Ryan was the most supportive of her and Marissa and was the one who gave Marissa courage to tell everyone else.

Marissa- Damn, baby it's time to go.

Alex- OK.

Alex suddenly reached over and grabbed Marissa, taking her into one of the most passionate kisses the two ever shared. It literally took Marissa's breath away.

Alex- Last one for the night certainly can't do that in front of Seth.

The pair walked to the Bait Shop since it wasn't that far away from where they already were. On arrival they saw Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie, it looked like they had just arrived and spotted Alex and Marissa right away.

Ryan- Hey ladies! Ready for this 'group hang'?

It was obvious from his expression that he wasn't too excited for this night. He couldn't believe Seth thought they never saw each other, he saw Seth everyday and the four saw each other at school. He saw Alex whenever he and Summer went to the Bait Shop and Sadie…well Seth never saw her, but he doubted Seth called a 'group hang' because he felt like he was drifting from her.

Marissa- Oh yeah, I'm just a bundle of excitement! Can't wait for Seth to start undressing me and Alex with his eyes.

Sadie- Thank God we don't have that problem.

Alex- Yeah, let's hope Seth doesn't undress you and Ryan with his eyes.

Just then Summer and Seth walked up to the group, hearing only the end of the conversation.

Summer- Alex, undressing Ryan and Sadie with your eyes again?

Alex- Oh yeah…it excites me in my pants.

Summer- Eww…

Seth- Alright, let's get this 'group hang' under way.

Ryan- I can hardly wait.

As the group began walking toward the entrance of the club Seth turned back to Alex and Marissa.

Seth- Oh and by the way, if you wanna show me what does excite you two in your pants feel free to call anytime, day or night. Better yet, now is a good time…perfect in fact.

This earned him a purple nurple from Alex.

Seth- What is WRONG with you!

Ryan- You deserved that.

Seth- Jesus! You pulled my nipple right off!

Alex- I know, it's now on the concrete in the parking lot.

Sadie- You should go find it.

Seth- That's ok, it's probably been stepped on. Great, I only have one nipple now and you're not getting your hands on it Alex Kelly!

Seth wandered got lost in the crowd mumbling to himself something about bad parenting.

Yeah, you know where I'm taking this…Summer/Alex. It'll take a while to get there…but I will. Yeah, feedback, nice.


	2. Pt 2

**So What Pt. 2**

The group hang was in full swing. The table was now a lot of individual conversations. Summer and Marissa were deep in a conversation. Alex, Sadie and Ryan were discussing the genius that was Power Rangers and Seth was chiming in on any conversation he could get in.

Sadie- I'm just saying, that show extremely racist.

Alex- Finally someone who agrees with me!

Ryan- You're both way off base! How is it racist?

Sadie- Just think about it! The black ranger was BLACK and the yellow ranger was ASIAN! If they had a Mexican it would probably be the brown ranger.

Alex- Yeah, and it was totally sexist. Only the men got to be leaders plus the pink ranger was always getting captured and was the weakest of them all…it sent the message that all girls should love pink and that it's okay to be weak as long as some big strong man can save you.

Seth- Wow, listen to you my little feminist.

Sadie- Seth, she's absolutely right.

Ryan- Okay, no more Power Rangers. Ninja Turtles were way better!

This caused the group to explode into various groans of displeasure.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Summer were having an equally intense discussion.

Marissa- Summer, what's goin on? You called 'group hang' and yet you don't seem to wanna hang.

Summer- Yeah, sorry it's just things are coming up.

Marissa- What kinds of things?

Summer- I don't know…a lot…nothing at all.

Marissa- Summer, I know I've been kinda distracted with Alex, but you can always tell me anything.

Summer- I don't know…I've just been feeling weird for the past month…maybe more.

Marissa- You're not pregnant!

Summer- No! What is wrong with you, jumping to that conclusion? Geesh!

Marissa- So you've been feeling this way for a while?

Summer- Yeah.

Marissa- Have you talked to Seth?

Summer- That's the problem.

Marissa- You can't talk to Seth? Are you guys not communicating?

Summer- We spend so much time together but, I don't know…it's not right.

Seth- What's not right?

Summer- Can't you stay in ONE conversation?

Seth- They don't want my opinion…I guess I offended Ryan with the idea that Michelangelo was gay.

Summer- I need something to drink.

As Summer made her way to the bar she didn't notice Alex's eyes watching her.

Just then Marissa came over to where Alex was sitting and placed herself in Alex's lap.

Marissa- What are you thinking?

Alex- Summer is soo…not gonna get a drink. Excuse me.

Alex got up, shaking her head she wondered what was going through her head.

'Summer looks so sad. I wonder what is wrong with…me. Geesh Alex get a hold of yourself, Summer is your GIRLFRIEND's best friend. She is hot…it must just be me noticing that. Yeah…I don't like Summer, I just think she's hot.'

Summer- God! What is with this service. Marissa want to get drunk, the world is offering her a drink. I wanna get drunk, not a damn waiter in sight!

Alex- Here, let me help you.

Summer- No it's okay, you're not working tonight.

Alex- Nah, just one drink…then I step away for the night. Plus, I want a beer.

Suumer- Thanks a lot.

Alex- What can I get you?

Summer- Drunk.

Alex- How about some coke and rum…you seem like a lightweight.

Summer- I want what Marissa gets.

Alex- I can't have you dying of alcohol poisoning…I'd get fired.

Summer- Thanks for your concern. It's good to know you really care.

Alex- Well I do my best.

In the two months that Marissa and Alex have been dating this interaction was the most they had actually been alone and talked. Usually Seth and Marissa would both be there and because of that Summer and Alex never got to know each other.

'Man she's beautiful. Woah Summer…these mood swings have got you thinking crazy. Hey…wait I can think another girl is pretty…yeah…that's okay. I just think she's pretty that's all.'

Marissa- Hey baby…can I get the usual?

Alex- Yeah, right away.

'That's right Summer..Alex is Marissa's…not that I want her anyway. Right? Right.'

Hours passed by and now the group was getting ready to leave the club. Summer found a new bartender pretty quickly after Alex left the bar, this bartender, ublike Alex, didn't care if Summer couldn't handle her alcohol…as long as she had money.

Marissa- Shit! We lost Summer again.

Ryan- Fine…we'll go looking for her again.

Alex- I think I found her.

Alex then went into the crowd and sure enough, dragged over a half passed out Summer.

Seth- Summer are you okay?

Summer- Yeah…fine. No! Not fine.

Summer then bent over and puked all over herself and Alex's shoes.

Seth- Gross!

Alex- It's ok Summer….just get it out. I'll get someone to clean it up. Hey, John! Quit fucking around and come mop up this throw up!

Summer- Ugh! Tastes bad.

Ryan- Here, have some Sprite, it'll make you feel better.

Marissa- She can't go home like this. Come on, you can come with me.

Summer- Don't wanna move.

Seth- Wow…that smells. Um, how are we suppose to get her in the car without the throw up getting everywhere?

Marissa- Seth! Gosh…you insensitive...

Alex- It's okay…she can come with me. I can carry her over there and take her home in the morning.

Marissa- I wish I could stay over too, but Mom is being well Julie Cooper-Nichol.

Alex- It's alright. See you guys later. Great group hang Seth.

Alex only had minimal sarcasm in her voice. She was so mad at Seth, he could be such a jerk sometimes. Summer his GIRLFRIEND needed help and all he could think about was his precious interior.

Alex- Summer, can you walk.

Summer- Yes…but I don't know where I'm going.

Alex- It's okay I'll guide you.

After getting Summer into her jeep and having to pull over a couple times to let Summer puke, Alex finally made it home. Summer was now deeply asleep and Alex didn't have the heart to wake her. Now Alex was ready to put Summer in her bed, but decided that she couldn't let her sleep in her own throw up.

Alex- Wake up. You need to change.

Summer- Ok…ok…wow it's all spinning. Help Marissa.

Alex- No Marissa isn't here, it's just me.

Summer- Oh…okay. Thank you Alex…this means a lot to me.

Alex- Don't worry about it…just doing a favor for a friend.

Summer- Friends? We don't really know each other but I'd love to be your friend.

Alex walked away thinking about what it would mean to be Summer's friend. Alex's last thought before she fell asleep was whether or not she could handle it.


	3. Pt 3

**Pt. 3**

Summer shivered as two soft warm pair of hands rounded her breasts, her nipples instantly hardened when she felt fingers graze over them. She was about to let out a throaty moan when two soft lips gently lowered themselves onto hers. Summer couldn't contain herself anymore; she found the courage to reverse their positions. She was now gazing down at the only woman she ever wanted to be on top of. Two beautiful crystal blue eyes gazed up at her and Summer's breath was taken away as she saw the lust reflected in those eyes.

Summer- I want to make love to you.

Alex- Why don't you…get up!

Summer jerked awake as she felt someone shaking her awake. She felt the blush rise throughout her face when she saw that it was none other than the girl occupying her fantasies.

Alex- Jesus you do sleep like a rock. What were you dreaming about…you had a goofy grin on you face.

Summer- Oh…you know…boys.

Alex- Okay…weird…but I made you breakfast.

Summer- Really? How sweet.

Alex- Well I do it for Riss all the time.

Summer- Oh…well…just give me a minute. Where are my clothes?

Alex- Oh, I had to take them off last night cuz you got puke all over them.

Summer- Oh my God…I am so sorry…I puked on your shoes right?

Alex-Don't worry, they were Jodie's shoes. I kinda stole them from her.

Summer- Oh, well in that case I take back my sorry.

Alex- Well, I put your clothes in the washer last night and in the dryer this morning so they should be ready by now.

Summer- Thank you Alex, for everything.

Alex- Don't worry…it was no trouble at all.

All of the sudden the room became silent. They stared into each others eyes, they saw something reflected in each others eyes, something they couldn't pinpoint, but it was there and they both knew they wanted it. Summer was about to lean in and capture Alex's lips when suddenly Alex's phone rang. They snapped out of their daze; coming back to reality Alex realized that it was Marissa who was calling her.

Alex- Excuse me…I need to…

Summer- No yeah, you should get that.

In the living room

Alex- Marissa?

Marissa- Hey, ugh how'd it go with Summer?

Alex- Oh it went good…not TOO good though…just ugh fine. Are you coming over?

Marissa- Um I can't…see my mom…

Alex- No, it's fine, spend time with your mom…I don't see why you'd wanna but its ok.

Marissa- Well…it's just…my mom wants me to go with her to San Diego for a couple days. She wants me to help her pick out wedding stuff for her and Neil.

(A/N- Yeah, Julie and Neil are still getting married…Caleb did die…ect.)

Alex- Oh, well should I get Summer?

Marissa- No, Mom wanted us to bond alone, plus Summer has plans this weekend so she didn't want her to have to cancel them.

Alex- Oh, okay…well I guess I'll see you Monday.

Marissa- Yeah…I'll call you all the time.

Alex-Bye babe.

Marissa- Bye sweetheart.

Summer chose that moment to come walking out of the room.

Alex- That was Marissa. Julie and her went to San Diego to go pick out wedding stuff.

Summer- Oh.

Seeing Summer's dejected look Alex had to act quickly. In that moment she decided that she hated seeing Summer anything but happy.

Alex- Julie didn't wanna interfere with your plans for this weekend.

Summer- Oh yeah, Seth was suppose to take me to Disneyland tomorrow.

Alex immediately noticed the smile on Summer's lips when she thought of the 'Happiest Place on Earth'.

Alex- I hate Disneyland.

Summer- WHAT? How can you hate Disneyland?

Alex- I don't know…so many people…so many tourist…so much annoyance.

Summer- Well I love it there. I feel so safe, like I can't be hurt inside its fantasy. My mom and dad use to take me all of the time.

Alex- Oh, I guess it is a magic kingdom. I'm more of a Six Flags person myself. Have fun with Seth.

Summer- Yeah, he's gonna pick me up right now. We really need to talk.

Alex- You and I?

Summer- No, me and Seth.

Knock, Knock

Alex- Looks like Seth's here.

Summer- Yeah. I'll see you later.

Outside.

Seth- Hey baby, how'd you sleep?

Summer- Can we go somewhere to talk?

Seth- Ugh yeah, how's breakfast sound?

Summer- I'm not really hungry…Alex made breakfast, but I didn't eat it…I'm so stupid.

Seth- What?

Summer- Nothing, just…we need to talk.

Seth- Alright, where?

Summer- Let's go to my house…we'll talk there.

At Alex's

Shit, what's my problem? Do I like Summer? Yes. Oh my God, I like SUMMER? I can't…I do. Shit, what am I gonna do? Not only is she dating Seth, but I'm also dating

her best friend. Oh I'm going straight to hell…well further into hell. Liking Summer doesn't take away from my feelings for Marissa. Yeah…it's ok. I need to get out of this house.

Alex picked up her phone and called Ryan.

Ryan- Hello?

Alex- Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Ryan- Oh no, Sadie had to go visit her parents today.

Alex- Why didn't you go with her?

Ryan- I guess her parents wanted to bond with her today. You?

Alex- Same with Marissa. Her mom wanted them to hang this weekend.

Ryan- Why don't you come over? Seth's gone so we should have fun.

Alex-Alright, be there in 30.

Ryan- Ok see you then.

Summer's house

Seth- So what did you wanna talk about?

Summer- I don't know how to say this.

Seth- Ok you're freaking me out.

Summer- There's no easy way to tell you this and I'm scared too but…I ugh…

Seth- What is I girl? Did Timmy fall in a well?

Summer- God damn it Seth I'm trying to tell you we're over!

Seth- What? I can't believe…

Summer- We both knew this was coming.

Seth- So, that's it?

Summer- I guess so.

Seth- Why? Did I do something?

Summer- No, neither one of us did…We're not in love not anymore.

Seth- But we're meant to be.

Summer- This isn't a fairytale Seth this is reality, things change and people change.

Seth- Alright, I guess I'll see you later.

Seth walked out of the room. Summer was fine, until Seth turned back around with tears in his eyes. As soon as the door closed she knew Seth was out of his life.

Summer- I can't believe my fairytale is over.

Her tears began to spill forth…she couldn't stop them for hours.

Pool house

Ryan- Oh hell no!

Alex- Face it! I just beat you AGAIN!

Ryan- Who knew that you were a master at Mortal Kombat.

Alex- Never underestimate the powers of the lesbian!

Ryan- Right…I'm sorry I underestimated your power oh great one.

Alex- And don't you forget it.

Just then Alex's phone rang.

Ryan- Take that and then we'll have another rematch.

Outside the pool house

Alex- Hello?

Summer- Alex it's Summer.

Alex- What's wrong? Have you been crying?

Summer- Can you just come pick me up? I can't be alone anymore.

Alex- Alright I'll be right there.

With that Alex went back into the pool house.

Alex- I need a rain check on that rematch.

Ryan- What happened?

Alex- A friend needs some help.

Ryan- I hope it's nothing too serious.

Alex- Me too…bye.

Ryan- Bye…you just saved yourself a major butt kicking.

Alex- Just keep telling yourself that.

On the way to Summer's house.

Alex Kelly don't you dare get yourself in too deep. Summer wants a friend not a perv checking her out.

She saw Summer's distraught form standing outside of her house.

Summer- Thank you…I didn't know who else to call...

Alex- It's okay…I'm glad you called. You wanna talk about it?

Summer- Not in the car.

Alex- You hungry?

Summer- Yeah…I'm so sorry that I didn't eat your breakfast.

Alex- It's fine, I didn't make a lot.

Summer- But you went through all that trouble and I just ran out with Seth.

Alex- Don't worry, I didn't mind making breakfast for you. Why don't we go get food and we'll talk there.

The two arrived at a diner and had just ordered food.

Alex- okay, so what happened?

Summer- I broke up with Seth.

Alex- What? Why?

Summer- We weren't clicking anymore. I know we seemed perfect on the outside bit I figured I'd rather be alone and happy than miserable with Seth.

Alex- I'm happy for you and I'm happy that you didn't lead Seth on.

Summer- Yeah, I didn't want to hurt him, he took it well.

Alex- He really loved you so I'm sure he wants whatever is best for you.

The two sat for the rest of the meal just getting to know each other better, they both enjoyed spending the time together.

Alex- Well, alright I'm taking you home.

Summer-Oh…alright…sorry I took up so much of your time.

Alex- Well you can't spend the night unless you get clothes from you HOME.

Summer- You want me to spend the night?

Alex- Well yeah, we have to get up early for your surprise.

Summer- I have a surprise!

Alex- Yeah.

Summer- What is it?

Alex- It's a SURPRISE.

Summer- Fine, let's go.

The two got up and began leaving the diner.

Alex- Shit! I forgot my jacket, I'll be right back.

Summer- Ok.

Summer could not believe her day. It started out confusing, became miserable toward the middle and ended confusing but amazing. She just couldn't believe that….Marissa was on the beach! Marissa was suppose to be in San Diego with her mom. What the hell? Who was she with? Oh hell no…why did she lie to Alex?

Summer was just about to run down to the beach and give Marissa a piece of her mind when Alex appeared next to her.

Alex- Hey, got my jacket. What's wrong?

Summer- Nothing….I just thought of Seth.

Summer lied…she couldn't tell Alex yet, not until she got all the facts.

Alex- Oh, do you wanna go take a walk on the beach…it always relaxes me.

Summer- Not this time.

Alex- What did you say?

Summer- Nothing…lets just go get clothes and some movies.

Alex- Ok…lets go.


	4. Pt 4

**So What? Pt. 4**

At Alex's-Night time

Summer didn't know what to do; she wasn't sure what Marissa was doing.

Summer- Maybe it wasn't even Marissa…no it was. I should call her and ask her, but Alex is asleep in the living room and I don't wanna wake her…I know I'll start yelling if I find out Marissa was doing something she wasn't suppose to. Why would she lie to Alex unless she was cheating…I can't jump to conclusions…Alex deserves better…she deserves me. Why do I like her? I wish I was still straight…am I straight? Maybe I only like Alex. I don't care if I'm gay or just like Alex I'm fucked either way. Whatever…get some rest Summer It'll all make sense in the morning…or it will be worse…whatever.

It felt like just when Summer fell asleep it was time to get up.

Alex- Hey Summer…wake the fuck up.

Summer- Sorry… I didn't sleep a lot.

Alex- Don't worry, you can sleep on the way.

Summer- Where are we goin?

Alex- Trust me…it's a surprise.

Summer-Fine…be that way. I'll get changed.

Alex- Hurry up, breakfast is almost ready.

Summer- Aww…you made breakfast again?

Alex- Not if you're gonna react like that every time. Now hurry your ass up.

30 Minutes later the girls were sitting down to a quiet breakfast. Alex went all out for Summer, and Summer was definitely showing her appreciation…in her mind anyway. In Summers mind she had Alex on top of the table, but in reality Alex just finished clearing the dishes.

Alex- Ready to go?

Summer- Yeah, just wish I knew where we were goin.

Alex- Yeah…it would be nice…just keep wishing.

Summer- So is this gonna be a long ride?

Alex- Yeah, I will…take a nap, you need to be rested for where we're going.

Almost immediately Summer laid down and knocked out. Alex had to fight herself from stroking Summers face.

Alex (Thinking)- I can't believe I feel this way for Summer…what happened? One moment I can only think of Marissa, the next all I wanna do is pull over and fuck the shit outta Summer.

Alex decided to just keep her mind on the road and off of the brunette sitting next to her.

An hour and a half later Alex's phone started to ring.

Alex- Hello?

Marissa- Hey babe how's it going?

Alex- Fine…you know…just hanging.

Marissa- Oh that sounds fun.

Alex- I am having fun. What are you doing today?

Marissa- Just helping my mom some more. Yesterday we didn't get into the hotel 'til real late.

Alex- Yeah…that sucks.

Marissa- I am thinking of you though.

Alex- Yeah…you've definitely been on my mind.

Marissa- Well that's good, so have you. What are you doing today?

Alex- Who knows…probably just going to work…you know being the manager I gotta work…a lot.

Marissa- Yeah. Um gotta go get ready…for more shopping…with my mom.

Alex- Bye…

Marissa- Yeah…bye.

Alex chastised herself, she couldn't believe how much of a wedge she was putting into her relationship. Marissa was being great and she couldn't get her mind off of her girlfriend's best friend.

Another half hour later Summer began to stir from her deep sleep. Alex thought it was cute the way that she snored a little in her sleep. All the times that she woke up Summer she never took the time to fully appreciate her beauty.

Summer- Are we there yet?

Alex- Yeah…it's a good thing too…I didn't wanna ruin the surprise.

Summer took that as a cue to look out the window. It was hard for her to tear her eyes away from the blondes, but when she did she was definitely happy with what she saw.

Summer- Oh my God! Disneyland!

Alex- Yup…Disneyland.

Summer- But you hate this place.

Alex- Yeah, I really do…but I have a feeling I'll like it this time.

Summer- Thank you, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Alex- What do you mean? Seth was suppose to take you today.

Summer- Yeah, but that was 'cuz I begged him to. He would do anything for me…not to make me happy but to shut me up. You didn't have to do this…that's why it's so sweet.

Alex- I want to make you feel safe…you deserve it.

Summer-Oh my God…what is happening to us?

Alex- What do you mean? Listen Summer if I freaked you out…

Summer- That's the thing…you didn't…I liked it.

Alex- Holy crap…

Summer- I know…

Alex- Let's not deal with this right now. I brought you here to forget your problems and submerge yourself in the 'magical experience' and that's what we're gonna do.

Summer- You're right….yeah…let's just have fun.

Alex- Yeah…fun…


	5. Pt 5

**So What? Pt 5**

The pair had just entered the Magic Kingdom and Alex was already annoyed. There were tourist and little kids everywhere…she felt herself become claustrophobic with the amount of people around her. She felt like she couldn't breathe….until she looked at Summer, she felt like she couldn't breathe all over again but it was a good feeling.

Summer was so excited, once she stepped foot in Disneyland all of her problems were taken away. She felt like a princess, not only because she was in one big fairytale but also because she had her prince charming by her. Summer decided that today she didn't care if Alex was technically hers or not…inside of this place they were one. Summer decided to be the bold one; she took Alex's hand in hers.

Alex- Wait…what…

Summer- Just for today…just in here lets not worry about it.

Alex- Okay. What do you wanna do first?

Summer felt so relieved, she didn't want to scare Alex off. Alex gave her hand a small squeeze and she was brought back to reality.

Summer- Um…Tomorrow Land! That's where the best rides are…we need to go on Space Mountain and the Rockets and…

Alex- Breath, we'll get to them all.

The pair walked their hand in hand. Alex couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. With Marissa things were so different. She was smitten by Marissa's beauty and completely taken with her freeness…she was not tied down. With Summer though, Alex was in love with her compassion, her heart, her gentleness and yet her forcefulness. Alex didn't know what to do. With Marissa she was always worried that Marissa's carefree attitude would one day lead her to stray. Marissa had so much baggage and it felt like even if they were together for years Alex would never truly understand her. With Summer though there was less baggage, she seemed so together, but there would be no end to the drama that would come if they got together. Seth would hate her, and although she acted like she didn't like the guy Alex knew he was the best person to have in your corner, she didn't wanna loose him…he was the first to take her into their world and Alex didn't know what she'd do if she violated his trust. She knew he wouldn't get over it and she wouldn't get over being such a horrible friend. There was also Marissa to consider, she'd be hurt the worst over this. Not only would Alex be cheating on her, but she'd be doing it with Marissa's best friend, not only her best friend, her future step sister. She'd not only be causing a rift between her and Marissa but also one between Marissa and Summer. How could Alex be the one responsible for the break up of such a great pair…they were best friends since diapers and it would all end because of her?

Summer- God! These lines are so long, but it'll all be worth it once we get on SPACE MOUNTAIN!

Alex- What? Oh yeah…WOOH.

Summer- What are you thinking about?

Alex- Nothing…I just…reality comes back sometimes…and I know that this (Indicates to the hand holding) can't really happen.

Summer- Why not?

Alex- Because of Seth, because of Marissa…I can't betray both of them.

Summer- Me and Seth are OVER…it was over months ago…way before you.

Alex- He'll still hate me.

Summer- Maybe…for a little while. Eventually he'll see that THIS is what I want…is it what you want?

Alex- Yes…more than anything. What about Marissa?

Summer- You two haven't been dating that long.

Alex- Yeah, but you two have been best friends since you were in diapers.

Summer- I know…I don't know what to do. If I loose her…I don't even know…

Tears began making their way down her cheeks.

Summer- But if I don't give US a chance I don't know how I could live and not wonder what if every day of my life.

Alex- Don't worry…everything will work out. If we're gonna do this we need to tell everyone soon…the longer we keep lying the more everyone will get hurt.

Summer gave her a reassuring smile.

Alex- Damn…I am thirsty, I'll be back…I'm gonna go get us something to drink.

Alex was barely out of Summers sight when she felt her phone begin to vibrate.

Summer- Hello?

Julie- Hi Summer, is Marissa with you?

Summer- No…why would she be?

Julie- Well I keep trying her cell phone but she wont pick up. We are suppose to go shopping today. You don't think she's with that slut Alex?

Summer- Alex is not a slut.

Julie- Yes she is….have you heard what they say about her?

Summer- No what?

Julie- Never mind…she's just not good for Marissa.

Summer- Well I don't know where Marissa is.

Julie- Well alright dear…if you hear from her have her call me.

Summer- Alright…bye.

Julie- Bye.

A few seconds after her phone call with Julie Summer's phone began to ring again.

Summer- Yeah Julie?

Marissa- What?

Summer- Oh…hey Marissa….how's San Diego?

Marissa- What? Oh yeah…um I'm not really in San Diego.

Summer had to pretend to be surprised by this.

Summer- What? Why did you lie to Alex?

Marissa- I've been hanging out with a friend and I didn't think she could handle it.

Summer- Why wouldn't she be able to handle you hanging with a friend? What's really going on? Don't give me any bull shit either Marissa.

Summer was so mad at Marissa, she knew Marissa didn't think a lot, but if she was doing this to Alex then she deserved to know the truth.

Marissa- Why are you so mad?

Summer- Oh…well…I just don't think lying to Alex is very nice.

Marissa- Don't worry…I'm not doing anything wrong…I just needed some space from our relationship.

Just then Alex got back from her adventure. She had to cut in front of two old ladies and a 7 year old just to get two fucking cokes.

Alex- Hey, I'm back.

Marissa- Who was that?

Summer- Who? Oh, I'm at Disneyland, you must have picked up somebody else's convo. I have to go….we're about to get on bye.

Alex- Who was that?

Summer- Marissa. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't think it would be best to tell her about us over the phone.

Summer deliberately left out the part about Marissa's lying, she almost wished Marissa was cheating on Alex, at least then they would be even.

Summer- Besides, nothing is going to ruin my magical day.

Alex-Alright then…Space Mountain it is.

The entire day was spent riding rides and enjoying their coupledom. They hadn't kissed, but were definitely enjoying holding each others hands and the hugs. They didn't need to hide here, no one knew that what they were doing was wrong, that they had people back home who loved them and trusted them.

It was the end of the night and the girls were enjoying Fantasia, the show put on every night at Disneyland. As the fire works began the girls couldn't help themselves. Under the stars and the beautiful colors they kissed. The world drifted away, no more Marissa, no more Seth, just them. There was no rush in the kiss, no urgency, just love.

A/N Happy now…it will all fall down soon. Not sure about making it a happy ending….we'll see.


	6. Pt 6

**So What?**

Summer and Alex didn't get home until close to one in the morning. To say that they were tired would be a lie. Since their kiss both girls seemed to receive a lot of energy. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other. At one point Alex had to physically restrain Summer from getting close, she knew that if she didn't stop Summer she would have to pull over and take her right there and then.

Now they were outside of Summer's house. They had been sitting in the car now for some time, Alex was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the dream she had been living all day was going to be broken by reality the second that Summer stepped out of the car.

Summer- So…

Alex- So…

Summer- Geesh! Are you going to be a good girlfriend and walk me to my door?

Alex- Well…now that you mention it….no…

Summer- Oh…

Summer's face instantly fell.

Alex- Man! I was just kidding.

Summer- You better have been or else you wouldn't be getting anymore of this.

Alex stepped out of the car and made her way around to the passenger side.

Alex- Ohh…you definitely know how to use your threats.

Summer took hold of Alex's hand as they made their way up the steps of Summers mansion.

Summer- I had the BEST time today…thank you so much.

Alex- Don't worry about it. I wanted to do something special for you…you deserve everything special.

Summer- If I keep hanging around you I'm gonna get an even bigger head.

Alex- Well…I could give you head…

Summer- Oh my God! Alex!

Alex-Calm down…I was just joking.

Summer- Well…not today…someday…

Alex- What?

Summer- Put your eye balls back in your head.

Alex- Fine. Well, goodnight.

Summer- Thanks again.

Alex- I'll see you later.

Summer- You bet you will.

Summer leans in and kisses Alex. The kiss isn't the most intense they had shared all night, but it did convey tenderness and true caring with a hint of need.

From behind the bush where he was hiding Seth could hear and see all of the interaction between Alex and Summer.

Seth- What the hell is going on here?

Summer- What are you doing here?

Seth- I came to bring you a romantic picnic. I wanted to wake you up with candles all around the room!

Alex- Don't yell at her!

Seth- Don't you even dare talk to me!

Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Seth- You know what? I shouldn't be the only one to know what's really going on.

On the phone- I know it's late…no….this is important. I'm with Alex and Summer right now. Will you let me finish? Fine! If you don't wanna know that they were making out at Summer's door…yeah…see you in a bit.

Seth- There! We'll talk when Marissa gets here. I'll be waiting in the car.


	7. Pt 7

**So What?**

Summer and Alex had been sitting on the porch ever since Seth stormed off to his car. They were holding hands Summer and Alex had been sitting on the porch ever since Seth stormed off to his car. They were holding hands trying to comfort each other as much as possible. Alex had one arm around Summer rubbing small circles on her back while Summer had Alex's free hand and was rubbing her thumb back and forth on it.

Alex couldn't believe the way the day had turned out. She was so happy before and now she was terrified of what was going to happen once Marissa arrived.

Summer was also scared of what would happen once Marissa got there. She didn't want to lose her best friend, Marissa meant so much to her and it killed her knowing that their friendship was most likely over.

15 minutes after Seth called Marissa she arrived at Summer's doorstep.

Marissa- What the hell is going on?

Seth had gotten out of his car when Marissa arrived and was now standing by her side.

Seth- All I know is that I saw them kissing. What two friends do that?

Alex- Look, we didn't want you guys to find out like this.

Marissa- How could you? I fucking thought we had something special…you stupid

Summer- Hey, enough of that! God Marissa, how can YOU be so fucking judgmental?

Marissa- What the hell are you talking about?

Seth- You know what? I can't, no I wont sit here and listen to you two fucking defend what you were doing! This is sick and wrong. You two are really willing to hurt your friends and everybody who cares about you for no reason.

Summer- No reason? I like Alex, really like her and if you can't see that we were over way before we broke up, then you were too lost in your own little world to notice that I was miserable with you.

Seth- I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap! I'm going, but I hope that you two can live with yourselves knowing that you just broke up all of our friendships!

With that a severely pissed off Seth walked away from the girls!

Alex who seemed to be thinking deeply finally managed to vocalize her thoughts.

Alex- How did you get here so quickly?

Marissa- What?

Alex- Well, you were suppose to be in San Diego with you mom 'til tomorrow. How did you get here in 15 minutes then?

Marissa- Um…well…

Ring, ring

Marissa- Hello?

Alex- What the fuck, who are you talking to?

Marissa- No, this isn't a good time, I'll talk to you later.

Alex- What the hell Marissa, what is going on?

Marissa- Fine, I was lying. I didn't go with my mom this weekend. I was hanging out with somebody this weekend.

Alex- Who?

Marissa- That isn't important.

Alex- Tell me.

Marissa- NO. We can't do this anymore. I cheated on you, you cheated on me…we're over.

Alex- I know…I just can't believe it.

Both girls were now in tears, no longer were they yelling at each other, instead they both were speaking so softly that they almost couldn't hear each other.

Marissa- Bye.

Marissa looked like she was on the verge of breaking down with Alex. They couldn't believe how quickly their fairytale romance had crashed around them.

Alex was so upset that she forgot that Summer was even there.

Summer- Come on baby, let's go inside.

Alex- Yeah, thank you for being here Sum.

Summer- Don't worry about it. The hard parts over, now we can be a real couple.

Alex- I would like that.

Summer wasn't sure if Alex's words were sincere or not. She wanted more than anything to believe her, but after seeing how distraught Alex was over Marissa and her breaking up, she wasn't sure if they would make it.

Cohen's

Seth stormed into the living room. On the way to the couch he knocked over Ryan's chips. Ryan was really surprised at Seth's demeanor. Just hours before, Seth was so excited about winning Summer over with his romantic dinner, now Seth looked like he either wanted to beat something up or throw up everything he's ever eaten. Seth was pale and his fists were balled up.

Ryan- What happened?

Seth- Fucking girls!

Ryan- What? Care to elaborate?

Seth- Only if you really wanna know.

Ryan- Let it all out Seth.

Seth- Fine, I guess Alex and Summer have been fucking seeing each other behind me and Marissa's backs.

Ryan- WHAT? Are you sure?

Seth- When Summer came home they kissed and Alex told her how she deserved the best things…blah blah…

Ryan- But you don't know how long things have been going on. They could have just started up today. They only really started talking Friday. Plus, you and Summer did break up.

Seth- I know that TECHNICALLY Summer didn't do anything wrong, but I don't think our friendships are gonna be able to survive a blow like this. Marissa was pissed too.

Ryan- Yeah, things are gonna be rough for a while. So Marissa knows?

Seth- Yeah, I kinda told her. I am so pissed.

Ryan- Yeah…

With the conversation over Seth got up and went to brood in his room.

Ryan- Yeah, things are gonna be tough.

Summers

Alex- God, I just feel so guilty.

Summer- Why?

Alex- 'Cuz I cheated on Marissa.

Summer- But she cheated on you first.

Alex- But I didn't know. It doesn't make it right.

Summer- Everything's gonna be fine. You still have me.

Alex- Thank you so much. I don't think I could do this without you.

Summer- Don't worry, I'm gonna be here for as long as you want me.

With that Summer gave Alex a kiss. Alex wasted no time in falling asleep, but Summer just watched her sleep. She wasn't sure how long Alex was going to want her around, but she would be along for the ride. Soon, Summer got out of bed, there was something she had to do.

Cohen's

Ryan- Hello?

Summer- Ryan, hey it's Summer.

Ryan- Oh, hey how are you?

Summer- Not so good, listen I need to tell you something.

Ryan- Don't worry, Seth already filled me in on all of the details.

Summer- No, that was just the beginning, there's more to this story.

A/N- Yeah, drama. The reason for the title has yet to be addressed in this fic; I just need ed to get Alex and Summer together. Trust me, this isn't the end of the drama. It's just beginning.


	8. Pt 8

**So What? Pt. 8**

Ryan- What do you mean?

Summer- Well, you know how Alex cheated on Marissa?

Ryan- Yeah.

Summer- Well, Marissa also cheated on Alex.

Ryan- Really? Wow, they've really hurt each other. But, what does this have to do with me?

Flashback

Alex and Summer had just gotten off of "It's a Small World". Summer looked extremely happy and couldn't get the goofy grin off of her face. Alex on the other hand looked sick, annoyed and thoroughly pissed off.

Summer- Awe baby, are you not feeling good?

Alex- No, I hate that ride.

Summer- How was I suppose to now that you get sea sick?

Alex- Maybe because I told you.

Summer- Yeah, but it was too late. Look Ms. Grumpy pants just sit here and I'll go get you something to make you feel better.

Alex- Like what?

Summer- A Sprite and a Churro.

Alex- I don't know if I can eat.

Summer- No worries, the churro was really just for me.

Alex- Oh thanks, you're so freakin' considerate.

Summer- I know.

It took Summer a good ten minutes to find a churro stand, and with the huge line she figured she'd be away from Alex for a half hour.

It didn't take Summer very long to get bored so she decided to call Alex.

'Get a grip of yourself Summer. You can't even be away from her for ten minutes, you've got it bad.'

As soon as she pulled out her phone, she noticed that she had two new voicemails.

Voicemail- You have two unheard messages. First unheard message:

Hey Summer, it's me Seth, u…I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to talk to me. Call me back…I still love you.

Voicemail- Second unheard message:

T.V.(In background)- That's all for the news at Six.

Girl- Holy crap, are you still watching the news?

Girl 2- No, Friends will be on in five minutes.

Girl- I can think of something better to do.

Girl 2- Yeah, what do you have in mind Riss?

Marissa-I dont't know…I was thinking maybe some mind blowing, earth shattering sex. You up for it Sadie?

Sadie- Oh yeah, I'm up…

Summer quickly deleted the message and hung up.

Woman- What can I get you?

End Flashback

Ryan-…

Summer- I'm sorry Ryan. I had to tell you.

Ryan- I can't believe it…she was suppose to be with her parents.

Ryan's voice wasn't angry, it was quiet almost like if he spoke too loud it would all be true.

Summer- I'm just telling you what I heard.

Ryan- Why would she call you?

Summer- Marissa's phone must have accidentally called me.

Ryan- I don't know what to say.

Summer- I'm sorry should I have not told you?

Ryan- I don't know. It's good to know, but…it hurts.

Summer- I'm…I don't know what to say.

Ryan- Tell Alex to meet me at Sadie's in 30 minutes.

Summer- Why?

Ryan- I need her to hear why. Plus I really need a friend right now.

Click

Summer rushed to wake Alex up.

Summer- Alex, wake up sweetie.

Alex- What's wrong? What is it?

Summer- Just get dressed. Ryan wants us to meet him at Sadie's in 30 minutes. I'll explain in the car.


	9. Pt 9

**So What? Pt. 9**

Marissa was standing outside of Sadie's door. She had been debating whether or not to knock on the door for some time now.

The guilt that she had been feeling since starting her tryst with the dark haired beauty had intensified ten fold. Marissa knew that logic would tell her that her guilt over cheating on Alex should be taken away since it turned out Alex had also cheated on her, with her best friend to top it off.

That's what hurt Marissa the most, that her best friend was involved in betraying her. Of course what had really confused her was that even Alex cheating on her with Summer could be blamed on Marissa herself.

Had Marissa not lied to Alex about being with her mom, Alex wouldn't have had time to be around Summer alone.

Then her anger turned toward somebody different; Seth. Had Seth not been such an insensitive boyfriend, Summer could have gone home with them, thus keeping Alex and Summer away from each other.

Marissa suddenly found a third party to blame fro her and Alex's failed relationship, Julie Cooper. Had Julie not been such a bitch Friday night then she could've gone home with Alex, assuring that her and Summer didn't have much alone time. Also, had Julie not insisted her being home that night then Marissa could have avoided spending extra time with Sadie. Finally Marissa's thoughts made a full circle and she once again blamed herself.

That night, when they went to drop off Sadie, Sadie accidentally locked herself out of her home. Since it was late and nobody really felt like breaking into the house, Marissa offered to let Sadie sleep over at her house, after all with the Cohen's home Ryan couldn't take her in for the night. Once at Marissa's they got to talking, really talking. It didn't take long for Marissa to see exactly why Ryan was so smitten with her. Sadie was of course gorgeous; Marissa was shocked with her attraction to the other girl, since up until this point she felt as though the only other girl she would ever be attracted to was the blonde bombshell, Alex. Sadie was also smart; when she spoke elegance was emanated through her words, even when they spoke of ridiculous things like the brilliance of the Fairly Odd Parents cartoon. Marissa couldn't fight the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when the girls crawled into bed together, she couldn't explain why she felt the way she felt, but she liked it and that's what scared her the most.

Marissa couldn't explain why she lied to Alex about where she would be the next day. Her only guess was that somewhere in her mind she knew that she didn't have only friendly intentions with Sadie.

Saturday had been mostly friendly, that was until they were taking a walk on the beach. No other people were on the beach making it feel like only Marissa and Sadie existed. Thought of Alex would sometimes enter Marissa's mind, but she always managed to push them away.

While they were on the beach, something changed for Marissa. Under the moonlight she realized that she needed to have Sadie. Whether it was now or later, she knew that eventually her need would be too great and she would have to have Sadie, eventually she would have to feel Sadie's lips pressed against her own; she would need to feel Sadie's body press against her own. Marissa and Sadie had kissed that night and despite Sadie's concern about hurting Ryan the darker girl decided to throw caution to the wind and have her way with Marissa. They made their way to Sadie's home and…made love? No, Marissa shook her head, she didn't love Sadie. They had simply had sex. It wasn't rough, but it definitely wasn't making love, it just was. Marissa had gone with it and though there was a lot of passion and need, Marissa knew that she and Sadie likely wouldn't make a good couple.

After the confrontation on Summer's front porch, Marissa went to the spot where Alex and her had shared their first kiss. Marissa often went there to do her thinking, she felt as though it was her safe spot. Whenever she was there she felt at peace, she could almost feel Alex's arms wrap around her.

Tonight the brunette realized that Alex and Summer could not be together. Alex and Marissa had the monopoly on lesbian relationships within their circle of friends. Summer was supposed to be with Seth forever. Then again, up until a few months ago, Marissa thought that she and Ryan were supposed to be together forever.

Marissa came to the conclusion that she needed Alex back. She refused to just roll over and let Summer have Alex.

Marissa knew that her plan to get Alex back couldn't be put into action any time soon. Right now she was still angry with Alex and with herself. Plus she knew that Summer would be hanging around Alex and Marissa couldn't take that. She wasn't sure that her and Summer would ever be alright again. Deep down she knew that her and Summer's relationship was not strong enough to take this kind of blow.

For now Marissa would find comfort with Sadie. Yes, Marissa knew that this was not fair to her or Sadie, but she had a feeling that both would know that they were using each other.

Suddenly Marissa was snapped out of her thoughts by a car door slamming shut behind her. She was too lost in her thoughts to hear it pull up. When she looked up she met the eyes of her betrayed friend. Marissa had truly never felt so low in her entire life. Ryan stood before her looking broken, sad and confused. Marissa truly felt remorseful in that moment, she felt bad for dragging him into her little soap opera. She felt a tear escape down the side of her face before Sadie stepped out of her house to face Ryan with her. Yes, Marissa knew that they would both be trying to find comfort in each other; they would both be trying to find a solace from their broken hearts. Marissa chocked on her tears as she realized that she had, and would likely continue to, hurt the only man that had stood by her throughout everything that she did wrong.

She wasn't given enough time to fully explore where these thoughts would lead because a pair of headlights and the killing of a car engine brought her back to the moment. Quickly the doors opened and Alex and Summer stepped out. Seeing her former lover and her former friend being so solid together broke something inside of Marissa and she knew nothing would ever be truly carefree anymore.

A/N- I don't ant Marissa to be seen as the bad guy and Alex and Summer to be seen as the heroes. They all did something wrong and they have to deal with it and accept it.

Yeah, but this series is just getting started; hopefully people will wanna come along with me for the ride.

Oh, yeah…just to make sure EVERYONE knows, yes Alex is a girl. Hmm…I guess for the people who don't watch the O.C., but yeah….just clarifying.


	10. Pt 10

**So What? Pt. 10**

Silence had been lingering in the air since Alex and Summer had exited the car.

Alex- Ok, this is uncomfortable.

Sadie- I second that.

Ryan- When?

The question was directed at Marissa, but she seemed frozen, unable to take her eyes off of Summer and Alex's joined hands.

Sadie- Saturday.

Alex- Why lie to us?

Alex's question seemed to effectively snap Marissa out of her trance. Marissa was hit with many emotions at once; dominating all of them was anger.

Marissa- You lied to me too. Weren't you supposed to be at work Sunday?

Alex- You lied to me first!

Marissa- I don't know! I guess I knew that I liked Sadie, and I guess I knew I'd be trying to be with her.

Ryan- Why would you lie to me?

Ryan now questioned Sadie; he wanted to know where they stood.

Sadie- I guess…I liked Marissa. I just figured if you didn't know and something did happen, it wouldn't hurt you. On the other hand, if nothing happened you'd be fine too.

Alex-You two had sex?

Sadie-I'm sorry.

Alex- I can't believe this.

Ryan- You know all that time at Harbor, I always defended you.

Marissa- What do you mean?

Ryan- I always said something to people if they were talking crap about you, I always stood up for you. People always said you were a slut, now I know the truth.

Sadie- Ryan don't…

Ryan- You are a slut Marissa Cooper.

Everyone was stunned. Alex and Summer stared at Ryan, their mouths slightly open, not knowing if they heard right. Sadie looked back to see Marissa devastated. Marissa had her hand over her mouth with tears flowing down her soft cheeks. She felt sick, not just physically but her soul felt sick.

Ryan- Sadie, we're through. Don't try calling me and certainly don't come looking for me. I want nothing to do with you two.

Ryan walked off. He got into his car. He didn't turn on the car though, instead he just sat there. Alex jogged over to him and the two began to talk.

Summer saw this as her opportunity to find out exactly where she stood with Marissa.

Summer- Marissa, he just…

Marissa- No he's right.

The crying made Marissa's words a little harder to understand, but as Marissa's best friend since birth Summer was fluent in cry-talk.

Summer- No.

Marissa- Summer, you've been removed of you best friend duty; I am now taking applications so feel free to put the word out for me.

Summer- I was just trying to help.

Marissa- We've been best friends since we were in diapers, and I know we said we'd never let a guy come in between us. No guy could ever come between us, but I guess a girl could. Just watch out for what they say about her.

Summer- What's that?

Marissa- You'll find out.

Alex came back in that moment.

Alex- Come on Sum, We gotta go.

Summer- I hope one day we can put this behind us.

Marissa- It would surprise me if we could.

Sadie and Marissa walked into the house, Summer and Alex drove silently to Ryan's house.

Marissa's words kept playing in Summer's mind.

'Watch out for what they say about her.'


	11. Pt 11

**So What? Pt. 11**

The pair had just arrived at the Cohen house. They were about to follow Ryan into the house, when Alex suddenly stopped herself and Summer from moving.

Alex- Hey Ry. We'll catch up in a sec k?

Ryan- Yeah, no problem.

Summer- What's up?

Alex- I just wanted to make sure you're alright.

Summer- Why wouldn't I be?

Alex- I know that you and Marissa aren't good. Your friendship with Marissa and Seth has been damaged.

Summer- I don't wanna break down, I need to be strong for you.

Alex- I don't want you to feel like you can't show your emotions to me.

Summer- Everything's fallen apart so fast.

Alex- I know, I'll be here though. Things are changing really quickly, but I'll still be around no matter what.

Alex took Summer into her arms and just held her for a moment. She relished in the feeling of the smaller girl pressed against her, her senses were filled with everything that was Summer. Alex knew that even though things were moving quickly it was right.

Alex- Alright, lets go deal with Ryan.

The couple laced their hands together as they stepped through the threshold of the house. They were walking through the kitchen when they noticed a person standing in front of the open refrigerator. Seth snapped his head up; the fact that the two women in front of him were holding hands did not go unnoticed by his eyes.

Summer- Hi, I didn't see you there.

Seth- Why would you? Ugh look, Ryan's in the pool house.

Alex- Seth, I just wanted to…

Seth- Don't, not yet. Eventually I'll be fine, it's just too soon.

Summer- Thank you.

Seth- No problem.

The pair decided not to press their luck with Seth and just made their way to the pool house. Upon arrival they settled into a chair, Summer sitting on Alex's lap. Ryan was lying on the bed starring at the ceiling. Music was softly playing in the background. Faintly Alex could make out the sound of Def Leppard's "Love Bites".

Alex- How are you holding up champ?

Summer- Oh, hun, not now. Now is listen time.

Ryan- Yeah, I'm a big boy now Alex.

Alex- Sorry.

Ryan- I can't believe she would do this.

Summer- Which one?

Ryan- Mostly Marissa, I really haven't known Sadie that long.

Alex- So that's why your anger was pretty much directed at Riss.

Summer- Why do you do that?

Alex- Huh?

Summer- You keep using a nickname. It's not Marissa, it's Riss.

Alex- That bothers you?

Ryan- Hey, sorry to interrupt but this is my pain.

Summer- Right, our bad.

Ryan- Anyway, I can't ever see things being the same after today. We've been like split in half. The three of us and the three of them.

Summer- Whose "them"?

Ryan- Marissa, Sadie and Seth.

Alex- I don't know about that. Seth seemed like he was already starting the healing process.

Summer- Yeah, when we ran into him in the kitchen he almost seemed alright.

Ryan- Hmmm… well, you have to admit things will never be the same.

Summer- I know, I wish it could though.

Summer's eyes were already beginning to moisten recalling Marissa's harsh but true words.

Alex- Hey, it's alright, remember you still have me.

Ryan- It's getting late.

Summer- Dad's not getting home until tomorrow morning and Julie could care less what I do.

Alex- Yeah, but we've both had a REALLY long day, you need to rest k? Ryan, I'll come back over after dropping Summ off so we can talk more.

Ryan- Yeah, like a sleepover?

Alex- Kinda, except between two men.

Summer- Alright then my big strong man, take me home.

Ryan- Bye Summer.

Summer- Bye Atwood. Try something with her and I'll hang you up by your toe nails.

Alex- Um… See you in a little bit.

Ryan- Yeah, alright.

AN- Okay, um…I'm gonna give this another shot. I REALLY don't know if any one's still interested. I swear it's gonna get interesting soon, I just really don't know how people feel about it. If it helps soon there will be lies, deceit, secrets, rumors and backstabbing.


	12. Pt 12

**So What? Pt. 12**

On her drive back from dropping off Summer Alex had a lot of time to think. Everything had changed so quickly, she was happy with Marissa. It was the first time that night that she really thought about her and Marissa's relationship. She was happy; she really cared about the tall brunette. Alex didn't wanna think about Marissa being with anyone else. It hurt that her ex-girlfriend was currently with Sadie

This made the blonde feel guilty, she couldn't feel jealous about her ex, and she was now with Summer nothing else should matter. The blonde could only hope that she and Marissa could stay friends. Being as impatient as she was Alex pulled out her cell and sent a message she hoped could patch up some hurt feelings.

"Sorry."

-Lex.

She was now in the Cohen's drive way, she knew that if Marissa responded and Ryan saw she'd be in serious trouble. She didn't have to wait long for a response.

Marissa couldn't stay at Sadie's, so much had happened she felt as though the other girl's presence was overwhelming, suffocating even. She wasn't looking forward to going home either, not only was she dreading Summer, but she was terrified of seeing Summer and Alex together. But since Marissa had nowhere else to go she pulled into her drive way. She was quite happy when she did not see Alex's Jeep.

She had mixed emotions about seeing Summer's bedroom light on, she was glad the tiny brunette was not with Alex but she was still so mad at her. The brunette tried to quietly make her way to her room. Just as she was making her way past Summer's room her phone went off indicating she had a message. She then rushed into her room, not ready to see her soon to be step-sister. When she checked her phone she was shocked to see her now ex-girlfriend's name pop up.

"I'm sorry."

-Lex

Marissa was beyond thrilled to see the blonde making an effort already.

"So am I."

-Riss

Alex was relieved to see that the brunette still cared enough to honor her with a response. Alex felt as though no matter what Marissa had done, it did not give her right to betray her. Alex also knew that she would have to keep her interactions with Marissa a secret from her girlfriend at least for now when things were still so tense.

She quickly wrote back a text to Marissa then made her way back to the Cohen's pool house.

Once she entered she found Ryan still lying on his bed but instead of listening to depressing music he was now watching an info-mercial for some cooking device.

Alex-I don't know what's more depressing the sappy music or the fact that you actually watch this.

Ryan-I think it's the latter.

Alex-I agree.

Alex wasn't exactly sure what to say, she couldn't make him feel better after all he had just lost his girlfriend to the woman he had spent the last year or two defending.

Ryan-I feel bad.

Ryan's sudden voice startled the bartender who was drifting off to sleep.

Alex-What about?

Ryan-About what I said to Marissa.

Alex had to agree that what he said though justified was pretty harsh.

Ryan-It just made me so mad that she could betray me like that. Sadie wasn't the issue but that my friend could do that really set me off. Now I'm mad at myself for feeling bad.

Alex-You were justified in what you said but that doesn't take away from the fact that you love her. Now that you've calmed down you see that you were a bit harsh and your need to protect her takes over.

After a few more minutes of silence Ryan once again speaks.

Ryan-Between you and me…

He trailed off.

Alex-Yeah?

Ryan-Do you still care about her?

Alex-Between you and me?

Alex wanted to assure secrecy could be upheld.

Ryan-Yeah.

Ryan had now promised to keep this exchange of words a secret.

Alex-She's Marissa Cooper, you can't not care about her.

The conversation was effectively ended and the two blondes fell into a strangely sad sleep.

Wow I haven't updated in like 2 yrs. But here it is . Better late then never right? Well school's crazy but I figure if I can find a quiet time to write I should be okay. Hope some of you are still out there.


End file.
